


船长晚宴

by flyyahigh_07



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyyahigh_07/pseuds/flyyahigh_07





	船长晚宴

“嗯……你弄疼我了……”  
男孩脸上蒙着眼罩，双手被身后的男人拉着使不上力，只能凭着膝盖勉强的撑着。男人低喘一声又是到底的一击，男孩被撞的趴倒在床上低吟，  
“啊……你好粗鲁……粗鲁的船长……”  
男人放开他交错禁锢的双手，扶着男孩白皙的细腰火热的律动着，男孩被艹的闭着眼睛叫唤，像只被欺负的小猫，在男人过分的索取里根本逃不脱，用尽力气扒掉眼罩，只能用噙着泪光的眼睛狠狠瞪着他。船长看见了，嘴角勾起坏笑，要是船员们看见了肯定惊讶的掉进海里，这哪里像平时那位威严正直的船长？可惜在这个男孩面前，在他主动把唯一的船票送到自己面前时，男人便不再是万吨巨轮的年轻船长，而是沉迷于在男孩身体里探寻宝藏的强盗。  
“在黑夜里航行，就像你带着眼罩的感觉，浪来的越大，你征服的快感就越大……”  
“啊……你就不能停会儿船吗？”  
男孩的闭着眼睛抱怨，感觉到身体里的东西越来越放肆的冲撞，不禁怀疑这家伙是把自己当冰山撞了么……  
许久之后，男人的喘息终于凝成一声满足的低吼，男孩被他折腾的浑身颤抖，眼皮都快睁不开。缓了好半天，他才睁开眼。  
“在想什么，亲爱的船长？”  
男孩看他在出神，侧过腰来看向身边的人。船长俯下身子亲昵的吻了他的唇，直到男孩不自觉的抬起胳膊搂住船长的脖子，他才低声说，  
“我有些舍不得你下船，真想你做大副，天天在我眼前。”  
男孩眯着眼笑的露出了酒窝，“不如我做你的救生船，平时绑在你的大船上，大浪来了还可以救你。”  
船长笑着点头，修长的手指再次探进火热正在流浆的穴口，“那说好了…”紧接着如几个海浪打在这艘小船上，男孩眼前一花，男人已经把自己压在身下，“今晚风浪太大，你得再救我几次……”


End file.
